Many organizations today employ various types of systems, such as time management systems, personnel management systems, accounting systems and the like to maintain and track resources within the organization. Of particular concern is the tracking of employee performance statistics, such as absenteeism. In some companies, absenteeism can be as high as 10%, and hence may present a significant financial drain. Adequate monitoring and, when necessary, following up, of employees may be critical to maintaining corporate efficiency.
Additionally, presenting such statistics in a dynamic and user-friendly manner in the context of the underlying organizational structure is also important to assist management in both tracking and following up with employees. Because different systems may assume different organizational structures, such presentations may be quite challenging.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that is capable of interfacing with other systems to both track employees and present results in a manner that is easy to understand and consistent with the organizational structure.